


夏日汽水

by yokodaisuki



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokodaisuki/pseuds/yokodaisuki
Kudos: 8





	夏日汽水

其实开端只是平野一句玩笑话。

那天工作结束得意外很早，平野都已经定完住宿的酒店了，却被告知明天的工作也提前结束了。不想回去上学，他索性留下来打算和永濑一起出去逛逛。

可惜太阳实在是太大了，别说室内派的永濑，就连室外派的他自己都受不了暴晒。两个人只能蔫蔫地回了永濑家。

时间还很早，两个人轮番冲完澡，墙上的指针也才指向2。永濑兴致勃勃地蹲在电视机柜前翻找着自己的游戏光盘，极力撺掇平野和自己一起打游戏。

平野趴在沙发上，虽然感觉满身精力无处发泄，但确实对打游戏提不起什么兴趣。

“ねぇ——廉ってさ、したことある？”

“は？”永濑莫名其妙地转过头，一脸茫然地看向他。

能让平时那么聪明的廉露出那种表情，那一刹那，平野觉得心里充满了成就感。他坐起身来，神神秘秘地向永濑招招手示意他凑过来。

永濑睁大眼睛，犹豫了一下还是凑了过去。

“廉不会还是处子吧？”

“痛い！”

平野也没想到永濑的反应会这么大——他以为最多就能看到永濑通红着脸罢了，谁想到永濑居然一听完就蹦了起来，还撞到了他的下巴。

他捂着下巴哀嚎。

永濑则捂着自己的头，满脸羞红。

“你小子头也太硬了吧——”

“还不是因为你！”永濑哼了一声，不满地嘟囔：“净说些乱七八糟的话。”

“啧，”平野揉着下巴，盯住视线乱飘的永濑，故意拖长了尾音，“看来你真的没，唔唔！”

剩下的话全被捂在了永濑湿热的手心里。

永濑涨红着脸，粗声粗气的。

“难道紫耀就做过了吗！”

平野好不容易才挣开永濑的手，猛地吸了口气才缓过来——看来永濑是有点恼羞成怒了，明明平常力气那么小。

他平复了一下呼吸，一把把永濑拉下来坐到自己腿上；永濑猝不及防被抱了个满怀，大概还是有点气，别别扭扭地不肯看他。

平野只能好声好气地哄他。

“当然做过。”才怪。但是自己问出口的问题要是说没有岂不是很没面子——平野如是想着。然后就看到永濑迅速转过头来，还带着热度的眼睛里写满了好奇和怀疑。

“真的吗？可是你不是没有女朋友吗？”

“有过，只是大家不知道，”平野含糊其词，想糊弄过去，永濑却不依不饶。

“那，是比紫耀大还是小呢？你和她做了吗？——做起来是什么感觉啊？”最后一句的音量突然变小，要不是永濑就坐在自己身上，平野很可能就听漏了。

果然，男孩子到了一定的年龄就会对这种话题感兴趣吧，哪怕永濑平常老是一副小大人的中二样子。

“就，很舒服啊。”平野思考了一下平常看av时的感觉，给出了一个很平常的答案。永濑切了一声，一脸失望的样子让他有点不服气；本来想就这样把这个话题糊弄过去的他鬼使神差地问了一句。

“想知道吗，廉？”

永濑思考了一会儿，还是顺从自己的好奇心老实地点点了头。他以为平野会详细地告诉他那是怎么一回事。

但他没想到会这么详细。

永濑捂着自己的脸，仰躺在床上。因为平野一丝不挂地跨在他身上，实在是让他不知道该看哪儿才好，他索性挡住了自己视线。平野不知道在做什么准备工作，在黑暗的视野中时间似乎过得特别漫长。

平野什么都没做。事实上他开始后悔了。

但是提出这个问题的是他，提出这个建议的还是他。平野已经骑虎难下了。

他看着永濑瘦弱的胸膛发呆，虽然完全没有av女优那令人血脉喷张的汹涌起伏；但永濑胸前粉嫩的乳珠还是让他喉头一紧。

よし！

平野在心中为自己打了打气，便俯下身去将其中一颗乳珠含进了嘴里。他边回忆着av里面的动作，边轻轻地用舌头打着转。

“んん！”永濑急促的喘息声和拼命压回去的呻吟让他充满了成就感，他专心地舔着一边，另一边则用手指慢慢地打着圈。

永濑的下半身还没什么反应，但是平野感觉到自己的下半身已经开始有燥热的感觉。他抬起头，不意外只看得见永濑红通通的下巴，红霞一直从他的脖颈蔓延到锁骨。

平野挪了挪身体，将战场往下移动。永濑的性器半软不硬的，泛着惹人怜爱的粉色，周边干干净净的；让平野顿时觉得之前做了半天的心理建设白做了。

他伸出手握住的一瞬间，永濑整个人像被冻住了似得僵硬起来。但没一会儿就在平野熟练的套弄中软了下来，急促的喘气声和断断续续的呻吟从永濑遮着的手里漏出来。大概是永濑平常不怎么自慰的缘故，很快他就发泄了出来。平野盯着手上的白浊发了个呆，抬起眼才发现永濑正悄悄地从自己的手指缝中间偷看他。他起了恶作剧的心情，故意将鼻子凑到手心；然后在永濑震惊的小眼神中伸出了舌头——

“很，很脏啊！”永濑直起身来想阻止平野的时候已经来不及了。他只觉得浑身的血气都在一瞬间冲向了头顶，如果在漫画中，他的头顶大概已经有烟气了。

看着一下子浑身上下都红透了的永濑，平野大脑一热直接用自己的嘴堵住了他。但永濑一想到平野刚刚用舌头舔过什么，就死活不肯张嘴。平野用舌头撬不开，就只能悻悻地放开他。

数分钟前的暧昧一扫而空，两个人之间的气氛一下子变得僵硬。大眼瞪小眼，半晌，永濑在与平野的对视中率先败下阵来。他结结巴巴地挪开视线。

“已，已经结束了吗。那，我先去洗澡了——”

话音未落，平野一把拉过他的手按在自己下面。

“廉——太过分了吧？”

手心里传来的热度让永濑差点跳起来，他想抽回手却又觉得自己这样做有点无情——他在心里默念了几遍这是应该的——然后鼓起勇气看向平野。

好大——！他又低头看了看自己的，莫名感到沮丧。

永濑的表情完美诠释了他心中的感叹，平野被他瞪圆了的大眼睛取悦到了；这种时候的永濑意外地像个小孩子，他觉得自己的心都快化了。

永濑试着摸了摸平野的性器，平野的呼吸立刻变得粗重；他得到了一些鼓舞，于是伸出舌头想去舔平野的乳珠。

平野被吓了一跳，赶紧拦住了他。

“为什么？”永濑一脸不解地看向平野，“不是很舒服吗？”

“我，”平野哽了一下，义正言辞的拒绝，“我肉太厚了，所以没感觉。廉没什么肉才比较有感觉。”

看着永濑一脸不服气，张了张嘴还想说些什么的样子；平野索性吻住了他。他轻轻地含着永濑的上唇，边握住永濑握着自己的手。

“廉——专心点。”  
  
  
“这就完了吗？”永濑看着手里白色的液体发呆，他喃喃自语，“这和自慰不是一样吗？”

平野还在回味着永濑细瘦的手掌，闻言想了想。

“当然还有啦，只是我怕你痛——”

“为什么会痛啊？我又不是女生。”

平野抱起一脸疑问的永濑坐到自己的腿上，然后暗示性地捏了捏他没有几两肉的臀部。

“因为要用到这里。”他紧紧地盯着一脸不自在的永濑。“如果你不想试就算了。”  
拜托，千万要拒绝——平野在心里默默祈祷——他也只是偶然看过这方面的知识，真的要是做起来，估计他比永濑更慌张。不过，怎么想永濑应该都不会同意吧。

“うん、”永濑把脸埋进平野的肩窝，沉默了好一会儿，才用几不可闻的声音给出了自己的答案。

这下轮到平野傻了眼。他结结巴巴地从喉咙里挤出来。

“可、可是我们没有润滑液——”也没有避孕套。

但永濑似乎下定了决心就不会轻易改变。平野只能眼睁睁地看着永濑套上短袖溜到父母的房间里拿来了乳液。

“我没找到避孕套，不用可以吗？”永濑眨着亮晶晶的眼睛看向平野，平野就什么拒绝的话语都说不出口了。

他咽了口口水，困难地点了点头。

平野想让永濑趴着，永濑却怎么也不肯背对他，明明害羞的要死，却坚持用手捂着脸面对他。平野有些哭笑不得，只能让自己尽量表现得熟练一点。

他挤了满手的乳液伸向那个紧闭的地方。第一根手指进去的时候就非常的不顺，进到一半就卡在了指关节处。平野看向咬着嘴唇的永濑，安抚性地摸了摸他的头示意他放松点。

永濑深吸了几口气，好歹才让他完整地进去了。他皱着眉抱怨。

“好奇怪啊——”

平野额头上开始冒出细细的汗珠，他慢慢地转动着中指，想要找到永濑的前列腺。虽然没再说什么，但永濑一直紧皱的眉头告诉他似乎并没有那么容易能够找到。

他抽出中指，试着将两根手指一起插进去。虽然永濑身体僵直，但扩张了好一会儿的穴口还是轻易地将他吞了进去。平野的汗水一点点地滴了下来，滴在永濑的腹部，永濑捂着自己的嘴断断续续的喘气。

等平野试图将第三根手指放进去的时候，永濑已经快哭出来了——他试图去拉平野的手，想要制止他。

平野用空着的手捉住了永濑推他的手，放在自己唇边轻轻地啄吻。

“没事的，没事的。”

如果说一开始平野是骑虎难下，那么现在的他已经是箭在弦上了。就算永濑想停下来，他也已经停不下来了。

平野看着永濑眼睫上一闪而过的水珠，想了想，低下头去含住了永濑萎靡不振的性器。

“んんん！”永濑揪紧了床单，捂住嘴的手怎么也挡不住从喉咙里漏出来的呻吟。他对平野的行为不敢置信。但是平野温热的口腔和略显生疏的舌头将他拒绝的话语全都堵了回去。

平野吸吮着永濑小巧的性器，边观察永濑的表情。这一次三根手指很顺利地进到了里面。虽然他还想再找找永濑的敏感点，但他的下半身似乎已经没有这个时间给他了。

平野转动着舌尖深深地吸了一口，才泄过一次的永濑立刻发着抖泄在了他的嘴里——青涩的苦味在他舌尖蔓延开来。他直起身，趁永濑还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，吻住了他。这回他很顺利地侵入了永濑的唇，他把那一点精液渡了过去，又不容拒绝地缠着永濑的舌尖让他吞了下去。

平野放开永濑时，他的脸已经红得快滴血了，也不知道是气的还是羞得。平野没给他什么反应时间，就握着自己的性器抵在永濑的穴口。

他弯下腰去，亲了亲永濑颤抖的眼睫，把永濑的手搭在自己的肩上。然后一点一点侵入了永濑。

永濑的手掐紧了他的肩膀。平野吸着气进到了最里面。里面又紧又湿，光是呆着不动，同为小处男的平野就快缴械了。他闭着眼咬紧牙关才没有没出息的投降。

他再睁开眼的时候，永濑闭着眼，脸上一片湿润。平野有点心疼地亲了亲他的脸颊，尝到一片咸味。

永濑睁开眼，委屈巴巴地看着他，像是在抱怨，又像是撒娇。

“紫耀，不做了好不好？我好痛——”

平野倒抽一口气，不说现在他快爆炸的下半身，光是永濑这个表情他就完全停不下来。他吻去永濑不断涌出来的泪珠，安抚地在他耳边轻哄。

“很快的，很快就好了。”

平野先是试探性地动了动腰，永濑湿热的穴口紧紧地咬着他，肠壁不断地排斥着他却又像是在挽留他。他忍不住加快了速度。

永濑的泪珠止不住地往外掉，很难说清平野的性器在他体内摩擦是一种什么样的感觉——他很痛，但是乳液的确使得两人之间的摩擦很顺利。从结合处传来的违和感和痛感实在是难以忍受，他哆嗦着手去推平野结实的胸口，似乎这样就能从那种无处发泄的感觉中逃离出来。

平野却没有被他推开，反而紧紧地抱住了他，下身的力道也越来愈大。永濑终于忍不住哭出了声。

“很痛——紫耀，我不想做了，不做了好不好？”永濑抽噎着，哭得上气不接下气。

平野已经完全被下半身的快感夺去了注意力，而永濑的哭声对血气正旺的少年来说不亚于在火中浇油。他收紧了手臂，边胡乱地亲吻永濑的唇和脸颊，边加快了下身的抽动。

平野本来还觉得自己有足够的自制力可以控制自己不射在永濑体内，但永濑的抽泣和不断夹紧的肠壁还是让他失去了控制。

等平野醒过神来，永濑已经哭不出声了。他紧闭的双眼和通红的鼻头让平野突然充满了愧疚。但他一抽一抽的身体和不断起伏的胸膛让平野觉得自己刚刚发泄完的性器好像又有了反应。他赶紧小心翼翼地从永濑体内退了出来。

看着红肿的穴口挂着一张一合间被吐出来的白色精液和乳液，平野口干舌燥地想。

这下可真完了。


End file.
